Just one day between
by Eraman
Summary: This is for Violaunte's favorite tom contest.


**_This is for the Favorite tom contest, the story will make a bit more sense if you have read my story the Strays. If you have read it you know I wrote that the Strays(Zo, Exy, Mil, Ori, Ad, Mio and Q) rejoined the Jellicles and then jumped forward until the birth of Zo and Ex's kittens. This story is just one of the days before the epilouge._**

**_Hope you like it.

* * *

_**

I yawned big and rose from the warm car hood in the Jellicle junkyard. The other Strays and I had been back for a week and still some of the Jellicles were wary around us. I can't blame them, the Strays had been so different from the Jellicles. As I stretched my tired muscles I heard them pop and then I heard:

"Uuuuh that's disgusting Zo!" I laughed as I saw MQ sitting on a trashcan watching me. You may know them as Quaxo and Mistofelees. But to me they are Mio and Q my kittens. How they became mine is another story. Oh by the way my name is Alonzo.

"Q", I said and grinned. "I live to grouse you two out."

"I thought you lived to protect us", Misto said.

"Ah but that was when you were little and defenseless Mio. Now you don't need me to do that."

"Yes we do", Q said.

"Okay maybe a little."

I smiled and jumped down and they hurried over and nuzzled my shoulders happily.

"Have you two been behaving", I asked them.

"Yes", they said and grinned too innocently. Damn they've spent too much time with Ad or maybe Mungo and Teazer.

"I don't wanna know. Have you two seen Ex?"

"Exy went out to hunt with Millie and Amazon", Misto answered. "Why is she behaving so strange?"

"Huh?"

"She's acting strange", Quaxo said. "She eats more than usual and some stuff are really, really grouse, she is more emotional and well…"

"What Q?"

"She keeps caressing her belly", Misto said.

"Oh damn haven't we told you", I felt so stupid. I've been here a weak and forgot to tell them!

"Tell us what", they both asked and looked at me with their heads cocked to the side. Damn they are too cute when they do that… a habit Mil also have.

"Hello Zo", Misto waved a paw in front of my face.

"Oh sorry MQ I spaced out there." I grinned and put my arms around their shoulders. "First of all forgive me and the others for not telling you. We kinda forgot when we moved back here."

"Forget to tell us what?"

"Ex is pregnant."

At first they were quiet and then…

"REALLY!" the jumped up and hugged me so hard I fell backwards.

"That is so cool!" Quaxo yelled. "Mio we're going to be big brothers!"

"I take it you like the idea", I grinned.

"Yes", Misto yelled. "We gotta tell the others! Come on Q!"

"Coming M!"

They dashed off and I chuckled and rose from the ground.

"Someone is being ecstatic", a disgusted voice said and I looked around and my eyes fell on Tugger.

"What do you want shaving brush", I hissed. Tugger and I aren't on the best terms… never was and never will. I think we have a brawl once a day and if we don't he fights with the other former Strays. The funniest thing must have been when he got beat up by Misto. Well Misto did have the benefit of using magic but Tugger is much bigger than him and you don't attack kittens!

"First of all", Tugger said as he jumped down and strode over to me with a smug strut. "Stop calling me shaving brush."

I smirked. "Can't help it it's too easy to see the family resemblance."

"Didn't you promise my brother to behave?"

"Didn't you promise your brother to leave me and my tribe alone?"

"Stop answering questions with questions and answer the question!"

"I'll stop answering questions with questions when you stop questioning me and I'll not answer the question." Phew that was a lot of question.

"You'll answer my questions when I question because my questions are as important as Munk's because I'm second in command and if I question you'll have to answer the question."

"I thought someone else was second in command furball. Good day Tugger and for the Everlasting's sake get a haircut." I flicked my tail at him and walked off I heard him hiss and growl behind me. Wanting me to fight him. But I won't to waste my energy fighting a fur ball like him.

* * *

As I walked down the street I saw a big, fat and black cat coming towards him. He was singing to himself and when he got closer to me my ears caught the words:

**_And they're all of them proud to be nodded or bowed to by me Bustopher Jones in white spats._**

"No we're not", I said and grinned. He stopped short and stared at me, looked me up and down and groaned.

"Oh it's _you_", he spat sounding disgusted. What did my fur stink or something? I bathed yesterday and Exy and I groomed each other this morning.

"What's me", I asked and grinned.

"There are just a few cats that take pleasure in taunting, insulting and making me mad. And _you_ are worst of them all."

"I take that as a compliment Bustopher ol' chap."

"Don't ol' chap me you insolent stray."

"Where", I asked and looked around. "Where's that insolent stray? Maybe I can teach him a lesson in politeness."

"I find that highly impossible."

"Too bad." I walked past him towards the yard. "Oh and by the way BJ, your spats aren't so white anymore… they look… kinda brown."

I hurried of and heard his disgusted scream. It's not my fault he doesn't look where he puts his fat paws. I can't help it if he decides that dog shit, pardon the language, is a suitable place for them.

* * *

As I got back to the yard it was already dark and I find my wonderful mate in our den.

"Hello beautiful", I grinned and lied down beside her. "How are we feeling today?"

"We are feeling fantastic", she answered and licked my nose. "MQ came over and said how happy they were that I am pregnant. How come they didn't find out until today?"

"It slipped my mind."

"And you are supposed to be the father of my kittens."

"Hey I can raise kittens!"

"I know love."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are just teasing me aren't you?"

"How did you know", she asked having a look of mock horror and shock on her face.

"I can read you like an open book."

"I didn't know you could read."

"Ori is a good teacher."

"Aw yes Coricopat's school for the stupid toms."

"Ahem."

"And queens of the Stray caryard."

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Did I say you were?"

She flicked her tail into my face and turned away from me. I chuckled and curled myself around her and licked her cheek.

"I hate you", she said.

"I love you too Ex."

We started to drift off to sleep when I remembered.

"Oh and Munk made me second in command today."

"ZO!"

What can I say? These days things slip my mind… yuck I must have spent too much time around Tugger. Can somebody please bring I decontamination team? Before it is too late…


End file.
